Time Stands Still For No One
by pohae
Summary: He left me...broken.I've had to learn to be independent.To hope for a sense of completeness I hadn't felt since he left.Can I see him again?Will I trust him again?Love him again? ExB.After he leaves her in NM-90 yrs later, rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

1. THE BEGINNING OF THE END

"Hey Jake, how's everyone?" I smiled into the phone.

"Great Bells, when are you planning on coming home?" I grinned even bigger. Same old Jake.

"Maybe next year. I got some stuff to wrap up and I should be moving on after that anyway."

"Alright, but don't take too long. The kids really miss Aunt Bells and Anna says she needs some company."

"Sure Jake. I'll call you next Sunday."

"Okay, Take Care Bells. Love You!"

"Love you too Jake."

I hung up the phone and walked into the living room. "Next year?" I looked towards the voice and saw Lucas lounging on the sofa.

"Why not? We have to get out of here soon anyways; I think the locals are getting a little too suspicious of our non aging ability."

"Well, we better let Nadia know then."

I giggled at that. Lucas just rolled his eyes. "You mean, _you_ better check with Nadia first!"

"Yeah well, whatever."

I got up and started walking towards the back door. "You going out, Bella?"

"Yeah, today's the day Lucas."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Sure I am, don't worry."

"Okay, see you later."

I started running into the woods as soon as I closed the door. I loved this feeling. Freedom. I couldn't get enough. I ran until I reached my thinking place. Everywhere I've lived I found myself a thinking spot. Somewhere I could be alone and just think. I sat on the rough terrain and leaned back. I watched the sky turn into night. Today was an anniversary of sorts. Today was the day that started the end of my life. I closed my eyes and let the memories flood my soul. Today was the day he left. The day Edward said he no longer wanted me.

I could still see his face. Every little line and angle. Smell his skin. Lose myself in his eyes. Over 90 years have passed and I could still picture him so vividly it was like he was actually there beside me. For years after he left I was consumed with Depression. I don't even recall how I got through senior year and graduated. Without Jake, who knows what would have happened. After graduation, Jake and I were going to go on a short road trip. See some of the coast. Too bad we barely even made it outside of Forks. Who would have thought that Victoria would have been so patient?

I remember her standing in the road and running towards my truck when it came into view. Jake had already climbed into the bed of the truck and phased into his wolf body. When she jumped onto my truck, Jake leapt at her and they started to fight. What we didn't see was another Vampire running at us from the trees. By then, I knew that if I screamed for Jake, Victoria would just kill him when he was distracted. I closed my eyes and felt my truck shudder when the door was pulled off. I took one last deep breath and whispered "I love you Edward."

I heard the new vampire inhale my scent. I felt his cold hands on my shoulders. In a second I felt an incredible pain shoot from my shoulder into my very core. My eyes snapped open. Just in time to see an enormous black wolf – Sam – attack the new vampire. The initial attack threw me about 20 yards away from my truck and onto the road. I could hear the rest of the pack arrive. I brought a picture of Edward to my mind, smiling my favorite crooked grin. I smiled back and let go. That was my last human thought.


	2. 2 Love and understanding

2. LOVE AND UNDERSTANDING

My first Immortal memory was of Jake sitting next to me in the middle of the forest. I was surprised that I was alive. That notion was soon thrown out the door. When I realized what I had become I didn't know if I was relieved or sad. Victoria and her newborn had been destroyed, but she had inflicted a pain on me that even she didn't know was more horrible than death. An eternity of living without _him._ Jake and the pack understood what I was and what my needs were. Knowing what I already did about Vampires, the adjustment was quite easy. With the packs help, they taught me how to blend in with them in their human forms. By the end of 2 weeks I had so much self control, I was camping out at Billy's house. I knew about the treaty, but I guess the pack felt guilty in allowing me to be changed. I had many conversations with Jake and Sam. I felt no blame, and I knew they still looked at me as just Bella Swan, their friend, not just another immortal. I let their friendship wash over me and accepted their love without another thought.

Since Jake had started fixing my truck as soon as my transformation was complete, I went back to my fathers. Charlie never noticed anything different. I hadn't changed that much when I transformed. Maybe that happened gradually, who knew? I packed up my stuff and went to College. I knew that my time might be endless, but sooner or later I'd lose Charlie. I wanted to spend as much time as possible giving him what he was desperate for. A complete daughter. I realized that he was very worried about me after Edward left, so I made it my mission to make him – and I – as whole as we could be.

Every break from college I went back home. Alaska was great for college. The wildlife there suited my eating habits and the climate and weather suited my needs during the days. I got a night job and went to day classes. A couple of years after I started college I started to worry that Charlie would notice that I didn't completely age. I had eventually turned into what my 'normal' view of a vampire was. Pale cold skin, beautiful features, musical voice. I even stopped being clumsy altogether. Charlie would laugh at how I was a late bloomer. Once I had stopped changing I knew I would be this way forever. I wondered how long I could get away with this back in Forks.

That summer I was back in Forks and Jake and I spent the day hunting. Charlie had gone fishing with Billy that morning. During mid morning, Charlie had suffered a heart attack. By the time they got him to the ER, he had already passed. After the funeral, I inherited the house and his savings. Good old Charlie. Who knew he had saved so much to try and make my life a little easier. Renee and Phil came up to the funeral. I hadn't seen them in years and I knew that it was a little awkward for both of us. When everything was done, I packed up what I could and set out. I no longer needed to stay near home. I was about to start my own life. A life that Edward had wanted me to have. A life without him.

About 10 years later I ran into Lucas and Nadia. They were nomads. I had recently bought a home in Northern Canada near Coppermine. I smelled their scent one night on my way to work. When I followed them and introduced myself, we instantly felt a connection. They were both around 37. They stayed with me tentatively and just never left. Nadia cared for me as if I was her own daughter, Lucas acted as if he were my Father. With the remains of Charlie's Savings and Lucas's talent, I had a very substantial savings. Lucas specialized in numbers. He could predict an explosion or a decline in a stock. Nadia loved Nature. She was perfectly content to stay home and garden or walk into the surrounding forests and just be one with the world. They soon started to join my eating habits and concluded that it was perfectly fine.

Eventually we shared our stories and although they never quite went through my experiences, they shared my pain. I told them about my experiences with Edward and the Cullen's without mentioning their names. Some things I felt still needed to be private. They accepted my story without comment. I loved them. They were my family.

I opened my eyes and looked into the sunrise. Time to head back home.


	3. 03 new arrangements

3. NEW ARRANGEMENTS

"Bella, it's about time you came back, I was staring to worry." Nadia scolded. In a lot of ways, she reminded me of Esme. Always motherly, always concerned.

"I told Lucas where I was going." I sighed. Once Nadia got started it could take her hours until she was finally relaxed again.

"Well, you know that man. Once he starts playing with his numbers, he gets all side tracked and doesn't know bottom from top." She grinned. No matter how much Lucas might exasperate her, she stilled loved him unconditionally.

"Oh well, sorry _mom_." I laughed. I always teased Nadia about how some children could outgrow their Parents and move on, but that somehow fate had decided to give me an eternal mother. Ugh.

"Don't get smart missy. Just start going through your things if we're leaving soon."

"Oh, so Lucas told you we're leaving?"

"Right before he got too absorbed he called out 'pack up Nadia, time to get this show on another road'" she laughed.

"Alright, but we've got a couple of months before the new year. Why the rush?"

"Claire and John are coming with us! Won't that be fun?" Nadia beamed.

I laughed out loud. "Nadia, for someone who lived so long as a Nomad and with no real link to the world, you sure caught on fast!"

"Well, they're good people. Now hurry up because I want to find a home there suitable for all of us."

"Where exactly did you want to stay Nadia?" I was very cautious when I brought 'friends' back home with me. The pack was comfortable with me around, but when another immortal came along, things tend to get a little tense there.

"Well, I was actually thinking that since you need to spend some time with your friends and I know how protective both of you are with your hometown….."

"Spit it out Nadia."

"Well, I was wondering if you would mind if we lived in Port Angeles and stayed there. If you want to you can stay with us and visit Forks, or you can go live in your old house and visit us. I just seemed like a nice compromise sweetie."

"Nadia, you're a genius!" I cried out as I hugged her.

"Well, good thing you think so, because I've already called John and Claire and told them to meet us here tomorrow afternoon. Will you be ready by then?"

"Wait a minute. I didn't know you wanted to look for someplace NOW. I told you, we've got a couple of months."

"Yes, well. With all of the things that need to be bought to make a house a home. Not to mention the things that need to be done to make it a home four our kind, we should actually get started right away. Besides Bella….there is nothing here that could keep us here. You've went to school many times and you can quit the job you keep insisting on getting when we move to a new area. Now start packing up, there's no time like the present."

"Yes, _mother._" I whispered as I stomped towards my room.

"I heard that!" Nadia called out.

I lay on my bed and went through a mental list of everything that could stay and everything that could go. Did I want to live in Forks or Port Angeles. Either way, it would be the first time I've lived in Washington after I left. No human there would recognize me anymore. No need to worry about that. Jake hadn't mentioned anything about the Cullen's. Was it safe to go back? Was I ready to face a past that I had tried so hard to overcome? I sighed as the words drifted back from Nadia's conversation "….no time like the present…" Great.


	4. 4 Settle down, peopleJust relax already

4. SETTLE DOWN, PEOPLE. JUST RELAX ALREADY

"So Bella, when are you going to tell us what you're doing?" John asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we've been in Port Angeles for a month now and you haven't even gone to see Forks yet. Nervous?"

"Not really, John. I went back a couple of years ago to visit, but moving back is a little different."

John looked at me intently. I hated when he did that. When he tried to see into my brain and figure out what I wouldn't say. "Let's go hunting."

"Fine." I groaned. Every time this happened I ended up with another lecture.

We got into the car and drove out until we got to a hiking trail. As soon as we got out I could smell a herd of Deer in the distance. I crouched down and took off. As I let go of myself, I became more aware of my surroundings. I could hear John keeping up with me about 10 yards to my right. Once we got near the herd, I took down the biggest buck and saw John take down a smaller one in my peripheral vision. Once we were done draining the Deer, we went down to a nearby stream and cleaned up.

"Bella, what are you doing?" John asked.

"Isn't it clear? I'm cleaning up, John. Same as you."

"Don't get sarcastic Bella. I can see - even when everyone else pretends that they can't. What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing." I lied

"Sure, and I'm part of Jakes pack. You can't hide out forever. What happened to you was very distressing Bella, but that was 90 years ago. Time to let go."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to worry about running into someone who you thought you would be with forever – just to have it flung back into your face that you were nothing more than a distraction from monotony. You love Claire and she loves you end of your happy story. Mine went crashing down around me."

"Bella. You cannot imagine how much pain we're all in seeing you this way. All of the hard work you put into making yourself whole again is not going to fall apart just by going home. You are a complete and independent woman. Do not let anything that has happened prior to realizing that affect any decisions you have now."

I looked into Johns eyes as he spoke to me. I could see myself spiraling into another depression. I didn't know if this time I would have the support I needed to get back up. There was only one way to not go through that again. Never let myself get down.

"You know what John, you're right. It's time I've lived for myself and let go of my unhappy memories. If Edward did not want me then, he would definitely not want me now. Broken and hopeless.

I grinned at John before diving towards him. We played around and wrestled for a little bit. A few pines came down in our play. We ran back to the car and headed home. On the way I reminisced about the first time I had met John and Claire. They were both about 22 when they were changed. A vampire had chanced upon them when they were out on a hike one day and attacked them. No one knew why he didn't kill them both, but they were thankful that no matter what at least they were still together. The vampire had stayed and explained to them what they were before he left, but they never got a name from him. John had eventually come into his power. He had an uncanny ability to fight. He was one of the best I had seen. He would never have as much strength as Emmett had, but he knew how to attack another in order to incapacitate them. It was a useful talent to have. Claire never showed any talent. She was fine with what she was and what she had as long as John was with her. To be honest it was kind of getting depressing being around 2 couples and being the odd man out.

"We're back." I sang out as we entered our home.

"Duh." Claire said from her room.

"Alright Genius. What's up now?" John asked when he entered behind me.

"I think it's time I start living John."

"Good girl Bella."

I went upstairs and dressed into something more suitable for what I had in mind. When I came back downstairs, everyone looked up at me expectantly.

"Bella, where are you going now?" Nadia asked.

"Out shopping." I stated. They all turned to look at me like I had 2 heads on my shoulders.

"Bella, you hate shopping." Lucas said.

"Thanks for the reminder. I actually need to get some things for my house at Forks. Besides, I need to get in touch with the world again. See you guys later!"

"You need some help Bella?" asked Claire. I cringed Claire absolutely loved shopping.

"No thanks Claire. I want to spend less than 50K."

"Oh well, maybe next time."

"Sure Claire, sure."

I ran out of the house and jumped into my car. Time for me to let go and have some fun. Something I needed to do in a long time. I went out and got some clothes more suitable to my age and time. I couldn't always be walking around in jeans or sweats. I also got a few tops that I thought were more suiting to the look I was going for. I ran into some shops and ordered some new things for the house at Forks. I must say, this shopping thing could get fun. I better not say that aloud back at the house. There would be no stopping Claire.

I went home with a little spark of excitement. The furniture would be delivered in a couple of weeks. Just enough time to finish my 'makeover'. No one else was home, but a note had said that Lucas and Nadia had gone hunting while John and Claire had gone for a run. Perfect. I went to my room and quickly dressed. I even applied some make-up. Alice would have been proud. I wrote a quick note and explained that I had gone out. Ready or not world, here I come.


	5. 5 who r u & what did u do to bella?

5. WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO BELLA?

When I came back home in the morning I felt exhilarated. Since I didn't get tired, I had stayed out all night and went to some clubs. I cringed when everyone else would hear about it. Oh well, what else is an 18 year old supposed to do? I was actually pretty tired of being responsible and sensible. It felt good to go out where no one knew you or your past and just be free. It was just another way for me to have my freedom. I had danced (without falling), met some really nice people, and scared away some guys who were very intent on getting to know me better than I would allow. It was actually a fun night. I had even met some girls who were going out again tomorrow and invited me along.

I knew you couldn't sneak into a Vampire home, but I tried anyway.

"Where have you been?" I turned around and found John, Claire, Nadia and Lucas looking at me from the living room.

"Out." I cringed.

"We know out, but can you explain further please, why you smell like a bar?" Nadia questioned. If her eyebrows went up any further they'd be part of her hairline.

"Because that's where I went." I waited for the avalanche of questions to begin.

"Oh. Well dear, please leave your cell on Vibrate next time. I called, but you never answered and I was starting to worry." Nadia turned and walked out to her Garden. I looked in amazement to the remaining three people. They all grinned at me and my eyes were probably as big as silver dollars by this time. Lucas walked past me to go to his room and whispered "Hope you enjoyed yourself. Next time let me know. I could dance as well as anyone back in my day."

I sat on the floor in amazement. What was going on? I turned to Claire and John. "Huh?" Was all that came out. John and Claire started laughing hysterically. They more I looked at them in confusion the harder they laughed.

"Bella, did you think you were going to get into trouble?" John asked.

"Well, this is out of the norm for me. I didn't know what to expect. I just wanted to try something different." I confessed.

"So what Bella? You went out. You might only look 18, but you're 108. I think you're old enough to do whatever you want." Claire giggled.

"You know what? You guys are right. I had a ton of fun, I didn't do anything wrong and I don't have to answer to anyone. I guess I shouldn't feel so guilty."

"About time you realized that Bella!" John and Claire were still giggling as they walked off.

I went upstairs and looked around. I needed to leave some things here and pack some things for Forks. I was going back in a couple of weeks and I wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Now that I had my first taste of 'living free' I couldn't wait to go out again tonight. Only one thing worried me….what was I going to wear?

"Claire can you help me?" I called out. I had been here for 4 hours now. I had showered and did my hair and face, but I still didn't know what to wear.

"What's up?" Claire asked when she walked in.

"Okay, I am not giving you free reign to do whatever you want, I will ultimately decide what I want to wear, but can you make some suggestions?" I groaned. When Claire didn't answer I spun around to see if she was still there. As she looked at me it was my turn to start laughing.

"Bella – are you having a mental breakdown or something?" she asked.

"Nope, don't think so…why?"

"Well, you've never taken much care of how you looked or dressed before."

"Oh well. I decided that since I have an eternity to live and have fun, then I shouldn't be wasting a moment of it living in misery. I want to have fun and be someone I never got to be. Some one who can have fun and not care. Just live in the moment."

"Um, okay. I still think you're having a mental meltdown."

"Claire are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course I am." She went to my closet and looked through the clothes there. I could hear her snort.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"You can't find anything to wear Bella, because you HAVE nothing to wear. I'll be back."

I cringed. If she was getting something from her closet, I could imagine what I'd look like. Why did I have to ask her for help?

"Here you go." Claire said when she came back. She had a pair of Jeans in one hand and a red spaghetti strapped tank top in the other hand. "Just throw on some shoes and your black coat and your good to go. You should just let your hair down naturally. It'll be fine."

"Thanks Claire!" I jumped up and hugged her.

Over the next couple of weeks I went shopping for more clothes and let Lucas talk me into getting a new car. It was dark grey and had great lines. One of the things I could appreciate from the Cullen's were their great taste in cars. My new Aston Martin was almost exactly like Edwards, but it looked more like a girls car. I had always loved convertibles. When the wind blew in your hair it made it feel almost as if I was really running. I took one last look at everything I was leaving behind to make sure I had taken everything I needed. It was Sunday. Soon it would be time to call Jake.


	6. 6 of course I make house calls

6. OF COURSE I MAKE HOUSECALLS

It had just started to get dark in La Push. I drove up the drive as silently as I could. As soon as I turned the car off, I yelled "JAKE!"

I saw the curtains in front of the house move and sure enough, he came barreling out the door "BELLA!!!!" He picked me up and spun me around. "It's great to see you. I thought you were coming to visit next year? Why didn't you call and let me know you were coming?" he asked.

"Didn't you hear me call out when I drove up?" I grinned at my lame joke. "Besides, Lucas and Nadia wanted to move already and John and Claire came down with them as well." I felt him tense a little. I knew that he trusted me explicitly, but was always wary of other immortals. "They're living in Port Angeles. I'll be staying at the old house."

"Wow, it'll be great to have you back Bells." I walked with him back into his home. We held hands, just like old times. It felt like I was truly home.

"It's about time. I was worried that Jake would take off and go get you soon." Anna came out of the kitchen. She was beautiful. Dark straight hair, golden skin and wide doe eyes.

"Hey there Anna! I've missed you so much…where are the kids?"

"SURPRISE!" They yelled as they jumped out from behind the couch.

"Billy! Alayna!" I bent down and scooped them up. They giggled and hugged me back. They were always amazed how Aunt Bella could pick them both up since they were 'big kids' now. We sat at their dinner table and talked story while they all ate dinner. I told them stories of where I had been and what I did. I heard all about their life in the last 2 years. Once they were done eating, we sat in their living room and kept talking. The kids fell asleep next to me on the couch as we just kept talking. Before we knew it the sun was rising and I got up to go. Anna took the kids into their rooms and Jake walked me out. "It's great to see you Bells. Are you going to be around later?"

"Sure Jake, I have to get to the house and see if the cleaners and movers finished. I should make sure everything is fine and go hunting, but I'll be back in a couple of days."

"Just not too long. I've really missed my best friend."

"You got it Jake, Love you."

"Love you too."

I drove off to Forks.

I pulled up to the old house and got out. I leaned against the car and looked at the house. Nothing had changed. Jake came once a month and made sure everything was okay. If I didn't know better I would have sworn that Charlie was inside and watching a game on television. I opened the door and stepped in. Although I had visited Jake about every 2 years, I had never come into Forks. I had always stayed on the Rez with either Jake or Same. The pack had never changed and was always willing to see me as just 'Bella'. I sniffed and could smell the musty odor of age. The cleaners had come in and cleaned the house as well as setting up the furniture I bought in Port Angeles. For the rest of the day I cleaned and settled into my 'new' home. I closed my eyes and lay in my old bed. No matter what, my room still looked the same. I changed the bedding and curtains, polished my old rocking chair and desk, but everything was still the same.

I had set up an account with some of my savings to help support a community program on the reservation 'The protectors'. The program hired local people from the reservation to maintain and protect the local wildlife. Jake and Sam got a kick out of that. The program paid for the packs monthly expenses and freed them to do their main job. To protect La Push and Forks from other immortals. I snickered when I thought how ironic it all was. I supported werewolves – my supposed enemies – to protect humans – my supposed food source – from beings like me. Isn't the world a wonderfully confusing place? Anna hadn't been born when I first left Forks. She had only been born about 45 years ago. She had been the last in their tribe to Phase. She had grown up in La Push and had seen Jake and the other guys around. No one knew she was in line to phase as well, but no one had figured out exactly what made one Phase yet. Soon after she had started phasing she had imprinted on Jake and they had been together ever since.

I got up and looked around. Things were perfect. I needed to go out hunting.


	7. 7 refelctions and epiphanies

7. REFLECTIONS AND EPIPHANIES

As I ran out, I took off with no clear destination in mind. I just ran until I was far enough away that I could let go of myself. I knew I didn't have to worry about the pack coming up and surprising me. Jake would have told them all by now that I was back. Without realizing I was there I found myself in the middle of the meadow. I sat down and looked around. It was still beautiful. I waited for the melancholy to take hold of me, but it never came. I took a deep breathe and inhaled to fresh air. I could smell the green grass and the wet woods. I opened my heart there. I opened it up and let Edward go. He may not have loved me as I loved him, but I remembered one thing he told me when we had first gotten to know each other. He was almost sure that he could let me go if he loved me enough. I knew now. I knew what he meant when he said that. I had loved him for more than enough years. It was time for me to love him enough to let him go. I stood up from the meadow and took one last look around. "Good bye Edward. I'll always love you. Be free." I whispered. I walked out of the meadow and didn't look back. There was no use reliving the past. The future awaited me.

Over the next couple of weeks I went to La Push almost every day. The first weekend I was there, the pack had a bonfire/BBQ cookout. It was great to see all of them again. My friends. My very truest friends. Ones that would never shut me out or discriminate against me because of what life had done…to me or to them. I got informed of all the pack gossip as well as introduced to any new children in the group. That was one of the only things that ever made me envious of my old human life. What would I have been like as a mother? Would I have been like Charlie or like my mother? I'd like to think that I would not have been like either of them. I suppose if I had a choice I would have been like Esme or Nadia. Accepting of my child no matter what they did and no matter what they chose to do. To give unconditional love. God knew I was capable of that when I was with Edward.

After a couple of months I decided to go visit Port Angeles and my family. I was busy packing up some things to take with me. I pushed my bag off the bed before I lay down to wait for morning. As my bag hit the floor I heard an odd hollow sound. I looked down at the floorboards and noticed that a couple of the boards were oddly placed. I got down and pried them up. I sat back and convulsed into silent sobs. I reached down and gingerly picked up the pictures and CD that was hidden in the floor. I looked down at pictures of Edward and myself. Charlie was there as well, smiling with Edward in our old Living room. I remembered the day I took these. As well as the day they went missing. I took the old CD out and put it into the CD player I had in my room. As my lullaby stared playing I sat back on my bed and shut down. I couldn't think. I couldn't feel. These were the only things I had besides my memories of my time with Edward. These pictures were all it took to rip apart the pieces of my broken heart. I lost myself again.

After a while I finally snapped out of it. I had lost track of time. Not that it mattered to me. I looked down at my alarm and realized that a full day had passed. I got up and close up the house. I couldn't find the key to the front door. The last time I remembered using it was the second day I had been home, the day I went stumbled upon the clearing. I had probably fallen out of my pocket somewhere. I went out to my car. It was time to go back to my family. I could use the drive to think. Why would Edward have left these things? I thought he no longer wanted to remind me or himself of our time together. Why leave them there? I drove off with these questions going through my mind. Somehow I needed to come to a conclusion that I could be satisfied with. I drove at the speed limit, taking my time on the drive. Before I reached Port Angeles I had an epiphany. He HAD loved me. He had done the same thing I did in the meadow a few weeks ago. He had finally loved me enough to let me go. If he could sacrifice all of that for me, I would go on living as I had planned. With as much enthusiasm as I could put into it.


	8. 8its called the past for a reason

8. IT'S CALLED THE PAST FOR A REASON. LET IT GO.

I called Jake when I got in so he knew where I would be. I would go back to Forks right before School started. Since I was going to be spending so much time there, I might as well do something productive during my days.

"Hey guys!" I called when I went in. Nadia reached me first and gave me a big hug. Lucas was right in line after her. "Where's John and Claire?"

"John ran into a friend that he hadn't seen in _years._ He's visiting with them while they're here. I guess they're waiting for some others to come and visit before they all move on."

I looked nervously at them. They knew how close Port Angeles and Forks was, as well as my obsession in keeping forks as safe as possible from our kind.

"No worries, dear, John said that their eating habits are in line with ours."

"Oh, okay. I guess this vegetarian diet is starting its own trend." I laughed.

"How long are they going to be gone?"

"We're not sure, they call every now and then, but we haven't heard from them in a while."

"It's good to see you guys again, even if my family isn't complete yet." Nadia smiled as she sat down to look at some Landscape designs.

"I know. I can finally breathe again."

I had been in Port Angeles for almost a month before John and Claire came back. "John! Claire!" I exclaimed when I saw them pulling into the driveway. I ran downstairs and gave them huge hugs.

"Hey there miss independent. What have you been up to?" John asked as he carried their bags into the house.

"Nothing much, I've been going out with some friends I met last time at the clubs and just having a fun time."

"I'm glad to see you're still keeping it up."

"It's actually growing more and more on me."

"Good," cried Claire when she stepped in, "because I have some things that I got for you and your new mind-set."

I groaned internally. I knew I couldn't have escaped this forever.

"By the way, Eleazar and Carmen wanted to know if we wanted to play a game of Baseball tomorrow afternoon, their friends are coming in tomorrow morning and they all want to play as well. Lucas, Nadia, you guys want to play?"

"Sure." Lucas called from the living room. I could hear him grinning already. He absolutely loved to play ball.

"Nadia?" Claire called.

"If you need another member, I'll play. If not, I'll be just fine on the side."

"Okay…we're set. You're playing, right Bella?"

"Of course, but what time are we going? I had some plans tonight."

"We won't meet up with them until late morning. If you're not home by then, I'll leave a map. We need to park somewhere, and then run from there."

"Okay. I have to get ready before I'm late. Don't wait up." I grinned.

As I was getting ready I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I called softly.

"Bella, I got a map for you just in case. Lucas and Nadia said you haven't really been home first thing in the mornings, so just take an extra change of clothes before you leave. That way you can just meet us there."

"Thanks Claire." I turned around when I heard a low whistle from my doorway.

"Look at you. Is it safe to say that you've finally shed your shell?" John asked.

"I guess you could say that." I giggled.

Claire sat on my bed and smirked at my choice of clothing. I had a short denim skirt on as well as a dark blue halter top. The front was very low cut and you could see my navel. I had on a pair of black stilettos that were held onto my foot with 2 thin straps – one around my toes and one around my ankle. My hair was lose and flowing and all I had put on was some shiny lip gloss.

"Now, I might be able to withstand it, but for the sake of the human males out there tonight, please don't bend too far over. Someone might have a coronary."

"Thanks John, nice and subtle." I replied. "Well, I'm off see you guys tomorrow."

I went out and danced with the girls. No one ever asked me questions about my past. They all thought I had graduated last year and moved own from Canada. I had given them the idea that my family was a little eccentric and so I could go out and enjoy their company, but they had no real desire to come and meet the rest of my family. Dancing was something that I never did in my old life. This was something I could do now and not have a sad memory behind it. I loved expressing myself on the dance floor. I even had a great time hanging out with ordinary people. The girls – Aubrey, Candy and Jennifer - were great. I'd pick them up; we'd go out, have some fun and go home. They all felt really safe with me and since I didn't drink, I was always the designated driver. We had fun together, but they never expected much. They never pushed me to divulge too much.

After I took Jennifer home, and got her into bed, I took off to where I was supposed to meet everyone for the game. I was already late – Thanks to Jennifer drinking too much and needing more help than usual into her house. I guess I could just run off somewhere and change when I got there. Good thing Claire got me prepared last night. I saw my family's cars parked next to what must have been the other immortals vehicles. I parked and got out. It looked like a dead end road near a hiking trail. I leaned into the backseat and pulled out my bag of extra clothes.

"What did I tell you about giving other people coronaries, Bella?" I heard a laugh behind me. I quickly stood up straight and turned around to see my family and greet the others. I gasped and let my bag go. Standing next to John and Claire were all 7 Cullen members as well as who I assumed were Eleazar and Carmen. This day just kept on getting better and better.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, but one of the girls drank a little too much and needed some help home." I mumbled. I looked down at my shoes. I couldn't bear seeing all of them again.

"No problem. We're still waiting on Lucas and Nadia. Some stock market crash was going down and Lucas wanted to watch it all unfold. Let me introduce you to the Cullen Family." John turned around and finally noticed their reactions. He looked back and picked up on my reactions as well. "Or you guys can go first and let me know what's going on? I have a feeling that I'm in the dark here."

"It's nothing John; we knew each other a long time ago. No big deal." I shrugged. I saw all of them cringe with the way I shrugged off my past. "I'm going to take off somewhere and change real quick okay?" I slowly backed away until I was hidden in the forest. I ran until I thought I was far enough to not hear anyone. I sat on a fallen tree and threw my bag on the ground. What was I going to do now?

"Bella."

I kept absolutely still and shut my eyes. I did not want to hear that voice. I did not want to feel the shivers working itself down my spine. This cannot be happening. I know why he left. He loved me too much, but damn it, if he loved me enough, why didn't he stay and fight for me?

"Bella, please."

I spoke without opening my eyes or moving. I had to take a breath of air to speak and his scent almost made me melt. "I'm fine Edward. Go back, I'll be right there."

"Bella, it's really you isn't it. I can't believe this. I need to talk to you. Please."

"This isn't the time or the place Edward. I'll speak with you later. I promise."

"Okay."

I felt more than heard him leave. I got up and looked around just in case. I quickly changed and stuffed my club clothes into the bag. I ran back to the cars and threw my bag in the back seat. I couldn't help but notice as a tiny little head kept bobbing up and down near the rest of the Cullen family. Edward was one thing, but to get reunited with someone who would always be your best friend no matter what was something else. "Alice" I breathed. All of them stopped and turned to me. Without thinking, I ran into their circle and was hugging her as tight as possible.

"Bella!!!" She squealed. "I've missed you so much. You don't know how hard it was for me to leave you in Forks. I didn't want to go, but some idiotic fool thought that we should leave you at peace, so off we went."

I smiled into her shoulder. Lord help us all, some things just never changed. "I don't care Alice. Just please don't _you_ ever do that to me again." I whispered.

I finally let Alice go and looked up at everyone else. "It's very nice to see you Bella." Jasper said quietly. He was very shy and I could feel his anxiety.

I timidly touched his arm. "Hey Jasper, can you forgive me?"

"What are you talking about? Forgive _you_? It was me that went bonkers."

"Yeah well, I knew how much restraint you had to use and I should have been more careful. It's not your fault. It was instinctual. I know that now."

Jasper looked up at me carefully studying my face. "Thank You Bella, for giving me some peace."

Alice went to Jasper and pulled him on the side. I could feel happiness now emanating from him as he and Alice held each other.

I turned around and saw Rosalie and Emmett standing there holding hands. "Hi guys." I grinned sheepishly. Rose and Emmett took one look at me and the next thing you know I was off of my feet. "EM!" I shrieked.

"BELLA! Nice car." Emmett cried out laughing. He was swinging me around in the air.

"Good thing I no longer eat real food Emmett, I would've chucked it all up by now."

"No…It's a good thing because you'd be really old by now and old people aren't much fun." He laughed back.

"Cute Emmett…real cute." Rose said as she came to stand next to us. Emmett let me go and I stood next to her. "I must say Bella, immortality does suit you. You're very beautiful." She said as she quickly hugged me as well.

"You should have seen her about 6 months ago." Laughed Claire from behind me.

"Thanks Claire." I groaned.

"Why's that?" Alice beamed.

"Because up until then she had exactly four items in her closet…Jeans, Sweats, T-shirts and shoes."

I snickered "Well what did you guys expect? I'm still the same."

"What happened 6 months ago?" I heard from behind me. We all turned to see Edward on the edge of our little gathering.

"Nothing much." I said quickly hoping that Claire would catch the hint – or at least John would and stop Claire and her big blabbing mouth.

"Well, let's see" Claire started….great the woman wouldn't take a hint if it sat in her lap and called her mama. "Bella decided to stop being so depressed about her lost love and start living as she imagined him to want her to live, right John?"

"Claire, maybe this is Bella's story to tell." John could feel me getting a little peeved.

"Bella?" Alice asked

"Alice, you know why they call it the past? Because once it's done, it stays behind you. You learn to move on." I whispered.


	9. 9 Revelations

9. REVELATIONS

I went and stood in from of Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle had been holding her like she was going to faint. "Carlisle, Esme." I greeted them.

"Bella. How nice to see you again." Carlisle replied. Esme just stood there staring at me.

"Esme, can you do something for me?" I asked quietly. She nodded her head gently.

"Don't cry." I asked. I went over and wrapped my arms around both of them. As much as I loved my new family, at this moment the world fell away and all was right again. I could feel her frame shake as she tried to be calm. I laughed and looked up at them. "Be happy, please? I'm okay. Look at me – no need to worry about your very own danger magnet. I'm pretty invincible now!" I gave them one last squeeze and moved on to who I assumed were Eleazar and Carmen.

"You must be Bella." Carmen said.

I reached out and took her hand. "Very nice to meet you, you must be Carmen."

"Of course. I feel like I have known you for a very long time. My husband and I have been friends with the Cullen's for a very long time and we have heard of you."

"I look forward to getting to know the both of you as well." I said sincerely. I reached out and shook Eleazar's hand as he studied me intently.

I walked over to the far side of the gathering. Edward was looking out into the forest. I felt everyone staring at me while I slowly made the walk to his side. "Edward." I called softly.

He turned and faced me slowly. I stared at everything but his eyes. I knew I would lose it if I did. "Edward, it's very nice to see you again. I hope you've been well."

I saw his chin bob and took that as a nod. I reached out to shake his hand, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms. I heard him inhale my scent as I quickly stepped back.

I walked back to John and Claire who were looking at me intently. We heard Lucas's car pull up. He and Nadia got out and made their introductions to the rest of the group. Once that was done, we all started running to the clearing that the Cullen's had found earlier in the week. When we got there the teams split up with the 7 Cullen's on one team and my family with Eleazar and Carmen on the other. The Cullen's were going to bat first. As John and I were taking the outfield, he leaned over and said "Are you going to explain what that was all about?"

"Can't it wait until we get back home?" I asked.

"Just making sure you're alright, Bella."

"Don't worry John. I've got this under control."

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks."

We finally finished the game near the end of the afternoon. My family scraped up a win with 1 run ahead of the Cullen's. I could tell that Emmett was crushed. I had forgotten how competitive he was. Nadia had taken off when she smelled a plant she insisted on growing in her garden and so we stood around talking and waiting for her to return.

"Bella" Eleazar called out.

I ran up to where he stood with everyone else. "Yes?"

"I would like to know why I cannot place your talent. My talent makes me aware of the talents of others, but I cannot place yours."

"It's a little hard to explain."

"Can you please try? I find I am very intrigued."

"I think it's easier to show you. John will you give me a hand?"

John stood up grinning. He loved when we played around like this. I crouched down and got into a defensive stance as John did the same. A little snarl escaped between my lips. I looked towards the rest of the group when I heard another snarl echo mine. Edward did not look happy at our little exhibition. I refocused my attention on John. He was slowly trying to get around me. Before I knew it he had leapt at me and was inches from grabbing my arm. I spun around and moved a few feet away. We did this a few times before he finally caught me. He threw me about 45 yards before I felt the ground come up under me. I spun in the air and landed on my feet. I could see Emmett and Jasper trying to calm Edward down. I could feel my talent bubbling up from within me. I moved back towards the group as John tried to come at me from behind again.

I saw John jump towards me at the same time I heard Esme cry out. I knew what had happened. Edward had had enough. I let a burst of my power free and heard everyone gasp. I took a seat on the grass and looked up. Edward and John were frozen in mid flight. Both were about 15 feet up in the air and about 2 feet apart. That was a close call. "Are we ready to play nicely gentlemen?" I laughed. John was shaking with laughter and trying to move his arms like a bird. Edward's face was frozen in shock. I heard Claire and Lucas laugh with me. "Get ready guys" I called out as I let me power go. John landed on his feet, but Edward crashed down. Obviously he was still in shock.

"Now get all hot on us!" John laughed. I looked over at him with raised eyebrows. He was having too much fun. I laughed and raised my hands until they were held out in front of me. I closed my eyes and could feel a heat rising from my core. I opened my eyes and slowly let my power seep out onto my palms. I grinned and looked towards my audience. Everyone took two steps back. "Spooky, isn't it?!" John whispered. I looked down and saw balls of flame dancing on my palms.

"You can conjure fire?" Eleazar asked.

"As far as we can figure, Bella has something in her that can heat a concentrated area until it literally bursts into fire." Lucas answered.

"It took me a while to be comfortable with this power, but now I can control it…watch." I slowly lowered my hands until they were both by my sides. My palms were facing forward. I concentrated on a small tree about 30 yards away and flung my hands out towards it. The balls of fire took off towards the tree, merged together and steadily grew as it approached its target. My fireball was about a foot in diameter when it hit the tree. The heat was so hot that it instantly burnt the tree into ash. This took all of about 5 seconds. I looked over my shoulder to see that everyone had stepped even further back from me.

"What?!" I asked innocently.

"That is one of the most powerful gifts I have ever witnessed." Carlisle whispered.

"And to think, the control she has over her abilities is astounding." Eleazar said. "Do many people know of this gift?" Eleazar asked. I could see him look at Carlisle warily before he focused on me again.

I turned around and looked off into the trees. I knew what he was thinking, but it was a part of my past that no one knew of. _No one_. "Nope, I don't think so. Pretty much just the people here know about it." I said before I turned back to them, a smile on my face. I saw a look pass between them again.

"How did you do that?" Eleazar asked coming up to me.

"The first is a form of telekinesis. All I know is that for a while I couldn't do anything without freezing everyone around me or making everything go cuckoo. I finally suppressed it enough that it'll only come out when I feel threatened or need to defend something or someone. I don't know what to call the second power. I don't use it at all unless I absolutely have to."

"And when she gets really upset, she has a harder time controlling it as well." John laughed as he walked up.

"Amazing" Carlisle said as he sat next to me.

"Let's see if they can get through you other power" John grinned.

"_Other_ power?" Eleazar exclaimed surprised.

"When I was human, Edward could not read my mind as he does with everyone else." I said.

"I still can't" Edward said as he joined our group.

"A shield!" Eleazar said excitedly. "No wonder I was having a hard time placing your talent…or should I say _talents_."

"I've learned to extend it as well, so I can protect others as well." I closed my eyes and concentrated on everyone there.

"Edward, can you hear anyone's thoughts now?" I asked.

"No, nothing."

"Flip it, Bella!" John said. He might have been enjoying himself a little too much.

"What do you mean 'flip it'?" Carlisle asked.

"She can make it go away too!" John said. He was definitely having fun.

I dropped my shield around everyone there and closed my eyes. I concentrated on a very neutral memory. I remembered Charlie watching a game on television while I cooked dinner. I dropped my shield and opened my eyes. Edward was looking at me intensely and I saw sadness flash past his eyes. "You remember Charlie?" Edward asked.

"Sure, I lived was with him as much as possible until he died."

"So you were turned afterwards." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"No" I corrected him. "I was turned before he passed. Right after graduation actually."

"And you went back?" Carlisle asked me incredulously.

"Yeah, the pack helped me adjust. Even without their help though, I could never see myself hurting another human. It just felt wrong."

"What about your instincts?" This came from Jasper.

"The pack?" Carlisle asked surprised.

"In the beginning I didn't know what to expect, but I couldn't let myself hurt anyone in good consciousness, so I made a decision to never hurt another human. I also think that if I didn't have prior contact with you guys I wouldn't have known that there are more options than what was originally presented to the situation. The pack helped me adjust even though it went against their instincts."

"I see that there is a lot more to your story. Would you come visit us? We'd very much appreciate it if you would, but I can understand if you'd want some time to think everything through first." Carlisle invited.

"Thank you for the offer Carlisle, but I believe we will be neighbors soon enough. I take it that your family is returning to Forks soon. I'll see you guys there."

"Did you need a place to stay, dear?" asked Esme hopefully.

"No thank you. I have a house there."

"Bella, did you buy a house at Forks?" Alice asked

"Not exactly, I inherited Charlie's house. I'm staying there again. I'll be back in Forks High School this upcoming year. I was planning on redoing my senior year."

"But if you start as a junior you'll get to stay longer!" Alice wailed.

"Bella's got commitment issues" Claire said.

"Thanks Claire" I said "I actually like to move around about every 3-4 years, so I figured I could have 1 year of High School, work for 3, then move onto somewhere else. I haven't made any definite plans yet, I've got a couple of weeks to finalize everything. Besides, my family hasn't agreed to anything yet."

"Speaking of High School" Lucas said "what are you going to tell everyone in Forks when a junior moves into a home by herself?"

"I was actually planning on telling them that my parents company sponsors the conservation project I set up. So I'll be staying at the house and doing some work on the community project in my spare time. Sort of like an intern. Since my parents are so busy with their work, Jake can stand in as my guardian."

"Hmm, that could work. Just let me know if you need me to step in and play Daddy." Lucas laughed with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Sure thing" I grinned.


	10. 10just some clean oldfashioned fun

10. JUST SOME CLEAN OLD FASHIONED FUN

"I'm back!" Nadia called out as she stepped into the clearing, her arms bulging out with new plants.

My phone started ringing in my pocket. I looked at the caller id…Aubrey. Shoots, I forgot I needed to meet them later.

"Hey guys. I need to get out of here."

"Again, Bella?" Nadia asked.

"Well everyone will be heading out to their schools in a couple of weeks, so we're just making sure we get in as much time as possible." I could hear John snickering in the background.

"I'm sorry, but do you have a mate, Bella?" asked Alice slowly. I could see Edward tense up.

"Not really a mate, right Bella? More like she's going a little wild lately. Sowing her wild oats, sort of speak." Claire really needed a muzzle on her.

"Bella, no offense honey, but are you a succubus?" Esme asked shockingly.

I laughed. This was just too funny. Apparently I was the only one who thought so.

"What is so funny, Bella?" Alice asked through her teeth. I could see that she was getting royally annoyed.

"I'm not a Succubus. I just go out dancing with a bunch of girls!"

"Really?" asked Claire. "And here I was thinking that you had finally succumbed to some passion in your life. Especially after that horrid boy left you all alone and didn't want you anymore."

"Claire, do you have an off switch anywhere? Seriously!" I stood up and started making my way back towards the cars. "Look guys, I have to go, but I'll see you at home. Cullen's, I'll see you guys in Forks. Eleazar, Carmen, it was very nice to meet you both."

"Wait Bella," Alice called "if you're going out tonight, can we come with?" she pleaded.

"We usually stop in a few different clubs during the night, but if you're out tonight, I'll see you around."

I ran back to my car as fast as I could. I was running really late now. I made a quick call to Aubrey to let her know that I was running late and the she should call Candy and Jennifer to let them know I'd pick them all up in about 30 minutes. Thank goodness I could run go at vampire speed. I had already picked which outfit I was going to wear tonight from the bags of clothes Claire had bought for me. It was a shimmering dress which fell to right below my butt. The whole dress hung from a satin strip which fastened behind my neck and hung down the front. The entire back was open and left about enough material on the bottom to _just _cover my butt. I had the perfect shoes. Silver stilettos with a strap over my toes and laces that went up my calves. The dress was midnight blue and felt sinful against my skin. I ran out the door was sped off to pick up the girls.

I had an awful premonition when we got to the first club. We usually got a seat in the back of this club and unwound before we actually started having some fun. We chose a booth in the back and settled in. They also served great appetizers – according to the girls.

"Oh my god. Those guys there are gorgeous." I heard Aubrey gasp. I didn't even look up. I already knew who had walked in. I pasted a smile on my face and decided to roll with it. Why should I feel uncomfortable? I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was just having some fun.

"Hey Bella, can we join you?" I heard Alice.

"Sure, let's make some room." I sighed. I saw Aubrey giving me a knowing look. She was always looking for the hottest guys in the clubs. She was definitely going to be questioning me later. I could just imagine how miffed she would be for keeping these guys a secret.

I moved to the edge of the seat and let the Cullen's slide in.

"Hey, I'm Alice. This is Jasper, Rose Emmett and Edward. How do you guys know Bella?" Alice gushed.

"The three of us grew up around Port Angeles and came back for summer break. We were out at a club one night when we saw Bella glaring at this guy who looked like he did not want to take no for an answer. When I walked past her, I grabbed her arm and dragged her to our booth." Candy laughed. I smiled inwardly. If only they knew that the guy was actually trying to pick me up just to win a bet with his friends. I think the guy was about ready to pee his pants after I stared him down. Candy actually saved him from a very embarrassing moment in the club.

"How do you guys know Bella?" Jennifer asked.

"We all grew up together, just like you guys. We haven't seen her in a few years and we ran into her today." Rose said.

"How fortuitous for all of us" Aubrey gushed.

I could practically smell the hormones coming off of Aubrey. I left them all to make small talk and watched the other patrons start to dance in the club. We had been there for a couple of hours before Jennifer asked if we were going to be heading out to another club. "Sure" I said as I slid out of the booth. "It was great to see you guys. Maybe I'll catch up with you guys later." I shouted at Alice. The music had started getting louder by now. None of them were paying attention to what I was saying. All of the Cullen's were staring at my dress.

"No way Bella!" Aubrey laughed grabbing Edwards arm as he slid out of the booth. "Why don't you guys join us? Just follow Bells. It'll be great."

I groaned internally. Why not, in for a penny, in for a pound as they say. If the Cullen's wanted to hang out with the new Bella, then why not?

"Sure" I smiled innocently at everyone "In fact, how did you guys come down?"

"Edward drove us" Emmett said "I'm pretty sure he can follow you around town Bella."

"Well Emmett, since we're all getting to know each other, why don't Aubrey, Candy and Jennifer jump in with Edward while you guys ride with me?" I suggested evilly. I saw Edwards eyes narrow into slits in my direction.

Emmett roared a laugh. "Great plan, Bella. Plus Edward can get directions from someone in his car just in case he _does_ get lost." I could hear Jasper snickering behind Edward.

"Let's go!" Aubrey cried.


	11. 11 its just a dance, don't take every

11. IT'S JUST A DANCE, DON'T TAKE EVERYTHING SO SERIOUSLY

When we got into my car and took off I couldn't help myself anymore. I rolled with laughter in the driver's seat.

"Bella" Alice groaned in the backseat "do you know how much crap we're going to get from Edward for this?"

"Yeah, but Alice, c'mon – that was one of the funniest things I have ever seen." Emmett boomed out with laughter. Rose and Jasper were giggling in the backseat.

"He isn't going to forget about this Bella." Alice predicted.

"Hey Alice, just an FYI…I don't give a damn. He made his bed. He can sleep with anyone he _chooses _in it. Just remember, _his_ choice was to leave. Stupid man." The light mood left me abruptly.

"Just talk to him Bells" Emmett said "isn't it fair to hear his side of the story as well?"

"C'mon guys. This is between Edward and me. We'll work it out." At least I thought so.

"Before or after they kill each other?" Alice murmured.

When we pulled up to the next club, we waited for Edward and the rest of the gang to join us in front. When they came walking up, I could practically see the steam coming out of Edwards ears. We walked in and got a table in a corner of the room. The music had already started and the dance floor was filling up. "Edward, do you want to dance?" Aubrey asked.

"No thank you" Edward replied. I was amazed that anything came out with his jaw clenched as tight as it was.

"Hey ladies" I heard someone say from behind me. I turned in time to see Matthew walk towards us. He always danced with us and stayed near us when we were at the same clubs. He was harmless. A couple of times he tried to ask me out on a date, but I firmly told him that I wasn't ready for dating yet.

"Bella, you want to dance?" he asked.

"Sure Matt!" I turned around to throw my clutch at someone at the table and saw all 5 Cullen jaws drop. "Be right back!"

The song has just started and I started moving my body. The dance floor was packed by now and so Matthew and I stood on the outer edge and danced. Normally I didn't mind, but when I knew I had an audience, I started feeling a little awkward. I shook my head again. They were friends. Just like Aubrey, Candy and Jennifer. I shouldn't be ashamed. I started to relax and have some fun. Aubrey always laughed when I danced with Matthew. Just to make him blush, I would do things that would make him stutter while he was dancing. I bent down and touched my toes before flipping my hair back and standing back up. Sure enough, Matt stopped for a split second and stumbled before picking up the beat again. I could hear Aubrey laughing from the table.

By the time the song had finished and I was done with my dance, Matthew was beet red and looked like he needed to step outside for a minute. I laughed and walked back to our table.

"Wow Bella, that was interesting" Alice giggled. She stole a glance at Edward. It looked like someone was about to throw a fit.

This situation might not have been the best after being reunited with Edward and the rest of his family just this morning.

I pulled out my phone from my clutch and groaned "Sorry to cut it short guys, but my Mom just sent an urgent text. I have to get back home." I lied.

"We just got here!" Jennifer whined.

"C'mon Bella, just a little while longer please?" Alice complained.

"Sorry Alice, but I'll catch up with you guys later. Aubs, Jen, Candy…call a cab okay. Just make sure you all get home safely. Call me when we're on again." I waved goodbye and started making my way out.

When I got to my car, Edward was already leaning against the door. "That was quite interesting" he said. I saw him pinching the bridge of his nose. "What happened to you Bella?"

"Edward, 90 years changes a person. I'm not the same girl anymore. I went through a hell of a lot after you left me. Look, this isn't the time or the place to have this conversation. I'll see you later."

"This isn't over Bella, I _will_ see you later."

"Whatever, Edward." I moved towards the door as he moved over. I got in and drove home.

I got home and took a long hot shower. When I got out, I pulled on my favorite sweats and T-shirt. I walked into my room, turned off the lights and lay down. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind of all the confusing thoughts I had. I could hear John and Claire as well as Lucas and Nadia in their rooms. This was not the best night to be home with my super hearing. I stood up and walked to my window. I jumped out and started walking at a human pace into the forest. I got far enough that I couldn't hear anyone in my house and sat down. I closed my eyes again and tried to clear my head.

I stayed there for about an hour before I could hear someone approaching. The wind blew from the opposite direction so I couldn't smell who it was. I should have known though. "It's later Bella. Now tell me what the hell is going on."

"Edward, nothing is going on."

"Then what the hell was that back at the club? Do you know how you looked in that dress? Do you know what every male in that club was thinking? And that dance? You'd have never known that you never liked to dance before."

"Edward, do you always have to be so damn serious? Just have some fun. No one got hurt tonight. Dancing is a form of expression. I like that dress. It's not up to you to be so worried about me anymore. You chose this, remember?"

"Bella, please talk to me. I don't want to fight with you. I just want to talk."

"I know Edward, but this is happening a little too fast. I asked you for some time, but you keep insisting on confronting me. I'm going back to Forks in a few of days. I'll see you guys there okay? Just give me some space."

He walked over to me and it looked like he was going to hold me. I took a step back. Edward reached out and touched a lock of hair that came loose. He tucked it behind my ear and touched my cheek. I closed my eyes and sighed. I felt a slight breeze and opened my eyes. He was gone.

By the time morning came around I decided to just keep on doing what I had been planning all along. Living my life and doing what I needed to do to be a whole and complete person. I wouldn't let anyone else make me feel self conscious with the choices I was making. I wasn't planning on partying like this in Forks, but it felt good to celebrate for a little bit before I went back to school. I got dressed in a jeans and plain T-shirt. When I walked downstairs I could see Lucas and John eyeing each other as I stepped into the living room. "Spit it out, what's up?" I asked looking at them suspiciously.

"They're trying to figure out how you know the Cullen's since you've never mentioned them to anyone. Plus Lucas and Nadia said that there was only a short period after you were changed that they hadn't met you yet, so they're really confused." Claire informed me as she walked in from the back door with Nadia on her heels.

"So what's the story Bells?" John asked "I could tell that you know these guys pretty well when we met them yesterday." Claire had sat next to John and Nadia had taken a seat next to Lucas. I sat in the remaining seat and took a look at my family.

"I have spoken about them to you guys. They're the family that I knew when I was human. Edward was the guy who left me." I guess I could have softened the blow a bit, but that's pretty much exactly what happened – in a nutshell.

"WHAT?" Lucas yelled as he shot up from the chair.

"Lucas, sit down and listen first. I, for one, would like to hear the entire story before I make any conclusions. Bella, you've told us about your relationship with Edward, but how do you feel towards the rest of his family?" Nadia asked.

"I feel fine. I think it's good for me to see them again. I've never had a problem with anyone in their family and since I've come to grips with what I want to do and be, I shouldn't have to hide from Edward, should I?" I exclaimed.

"Bella, are you sure? If you're not comfortable, we can go somewhere else. You've already taken a big risk in moving back to Forks, will you be okay to handle seeing them again as well?" John asked. I could see his forehead wrinkle in concern.

"John, weren't you the one to give me that talk on moving ahead and confronting my fears? I'll be fine. I have to stop hiding from the world."

"But don't we have to keep hiding so no one finds out about us?" Claire questioned. She could be so obtuse.

I rolled my eyes "Don't worry, I'm okay. I've got a lot of things to set up before I get back to Forks, so I better get moving today. Bye." I went out and drove off. Time to get things rolling.

I went and set up me fake transcripts. I took Alice's advice and would be posing as a junior. I could still stay for 3-4 years. I would just be spending 2 years instead of 1 in High School. I called Jake and told him I was coming down by the next weekend. I figured I had better get down there and let him and the Pack know about the Cullen's return in person. Even though they had a treaty I know Jake was still upset at them for leaving me behind. I finished some last minute shopping and got a new ID appropriate for the age I was posing at. I called Aubrey, Jennifer and Candy to make sure they did get home okay. Aubrey was starting to give me the Spanish inquisition regarding my good looking friends that was never mentioned before, but I cut her off telling her my phone was dying. I'd have to dodge that bullet for another week.

Everything ended up working out better than I could have planned. Jennifer's parents had made a mistake on her College arrangements so she had to leave in a couple of days and since Aubrey and Candy were going to be enrolled in the same college, they piled into the car they would be sharing and took off. I went over to see them off before they left. They were so excited to be going that no one mentioned my gorgeous friends again. I was a little envious at how these girls were going off and could live a carefree and simple life. They would never have any of the problems I had as an immortal. I went home after seeing them off and finished packing up my things. I might as well get going to Forks.

I said my goodbyes to everyone at home and climbed in my car. I should probably stay at Jakes while I tell them about the Cullen's before I went back to Forks. Maybe I could stay for a couple of days. I thought about what kind of reaction I might get when I went back. I didn't get a good feeling. I don't think they would be happy at all.


	12. 12 tomatoe, tomatoepotatoe, potatoe

12. TOMATOE, TO_MA_TOE, POTATOE, PO_TA_TOE

As expected, Jake and the rest didn't like what they were hearing at all. I had been in La Push for exactly 12 minutes and there were enough wolves howling around the Res that people who weren't aware of their 'special' neighbors were becoming increasingly concerned. "Calm down everyone" Jake snarled as he walked back out of the woods. He had phased so he could tell everyone the news and they had immediately started to gather at his house. I was surprised that he could still phase as fast as he did. Anna had gone inside with the kids while we held an instant conference in the back yard. When the entire pack had gathered in their human forms, Jake turned to me.

"Bella, tell everyone exactly what happened while you were gone."

I recited my tale again about meeting the Cullen's. I didn't exactly tell them everything that happened – especially about how they really wanted to get to know me better, but I figured some things they weren't going to handle well right now.

"This changes our watch pattern everyone" Sam announced "We go back to our original circuits immediately. No crossing over the border. Bells, you'll have to tell them to watch their side of the line now. I don't know what to expect since they'll be moving back, but they need to be aware of the danger they pose of being here."

I nodded to Sam and Jacob spoke up "What danger? They were here before and they'll leave again. Besides, I don't think it's a good idea for Bella to talk to them. In fact, Bella, you should just stay here in La Push and go to School. Some of us can go over to your house and bring you whatever you need from there."

"Jacob, if the Cullen's have returned, there is a good chance that more of their kind will come through here as well. They may smell or hear of them and come to investigate. That has happened before, remember." Sam looked sadly at me and I realized he was referring to Laurent, James and Victoria. "And Bella needs to make her own decisions. She has decided to move back to her home and we cannot stop her."

"No" Jake cried vehemently "you heard her story. I know them Sam. I have not forgotten them. They left her and I will not stand here and watch them use her again."

"That is not our decision Jake." Sam soothed Jake "Bella is not part of this pack. She is an immortal, even though we put our friendship first for her. We all understand what had happened to Bella was unfortunate, but she needs to decide what is best for her. It has been many years since she has been in contact with them, she may feel differently about the situation. It is not up to us to choose for her." Sam came and stood in front of me "Whatever you decide Bella, you know that you are always welcome across the border and into our lands. We all know your scent and welcome you as one of our friends. I cannot say the same for the Cullen's but you were always welcome here and that will never change. The Cullen's are part of the treaty and so it is a promise that both they and us need to adhere to." I nodded my head in understanding.

We spoke a few words of welcome to the reaming members of the pack before they started to disburse. Leah and Seth had gone out to make a circuit of the original watch patterns. Some of the newest members of their pack had not been changed while the Cullen's were here. They new members could follow their scent when they ran the circuit. We were about to all go to our homes when a new howl broke through the air. "What now?" Jake sighed. I hated seeing him like this, especially knowing that he was torn between being with his family and running with everyone else. He ran off and phased before he got to the tree line. It didn't take long before he poked his head out behind a tree and called over to the rest of us standing in wait in his yard. "I guess they came back to greet us as well. Bella, maybe you should stay with Anna and the kids."

"No Jake, it's her decision" Sam stated.

"I'm coming with you guys." I let them all run into the trees and phase before I started after them. I could easily follow their trail. This reminded of me of when I first transformed and the pack was helping me adjust to my new life.

I came up slowly when I could make out low snarls. I walked out to where the Cullen's could see me. By the look on their faces, I was surprising them again. The pack immediately surrounded me. I didn't need protection from the Cullen's. It was actually kind of funny. I figured it was Jake's bright idea since Sam was in his human form so he could speak to Carlisle and the rest of the family.

"What are you doing to her, let her go" Edward growled. Jake moved in front of me to block their view.

"Cut it out Jake" I scolded as I stepped in front again.

"Sam, what does this mean?" Carlisle asked. He was getting very confused, poor Carlisle.

"Bella was never part of the treaty. Her change came far after the treaty was made with your family. Since she is not a part of your family, we have our own agreement with her." Sam acknowledged

"And would someone please enlighten us about that arrangement?" Edward asked irritably.

"When I was bitten, the Pack fought of my attackers."

"And who were these attackers?" Emmett asked

"Victoria and another newborn attacked me. I never knew who the newborn was, but I could tell that he had been changed recently. Jake had started fighting with Victoria when she attacked us, but we didn't know there was another attacker. Sam came to help Jake and arrived in time to see the newborn bite me. If the pack hadn't come when they did, I would have died right after graduation." I whispered.

I saw Edward put his head down and the rest of the family shift around uneasily.

"The pack took me in and helped me adjust to my new life. I come every couple of years to visit."

"Bella is not just a Vampire to us" Jake said as he walked up. I didn't even see him phase back into his human form. "We were there when she was bitten and we took her under our care and protection when _no one else_ was there."

"But we left to protect her." Alice cringed.

"No matter what had happened in the past, presently the situation stands as is. Due to the treaty your family cannot past the border, Carlisle" Sam declared. "Bella can do as she chooses as she is a friend to all of us here. We do not keep her stay limited to just La Push, it is her decision to go wherever she may, but if she is on our land, we ask again that you not cross over as well since she is welcome and by treaty, you are not."

"I'll come over some time and tell you my story, like I promised. Just give me some time to settle in." I asked looking pleadingly at the Cullen's. I saw them all nod and start to back away. Edward stayed planted in place. He looked at me intently. If I was my old self, I would have run into his arms then and there. He looked completely anguished. I sighed "I promise Edward." He took one last look at me and turned around to join his family.

"Jake, no matter what you see Bella as, she is still a vampire and more than capable of making her own decisions" Anna argued with Jake. He had been trying to convince me to live in La Push as soon as we got back to his home.

"Anna, you didn't know her when _they_ were around. It's not like she can think clearly. I still have never known another human to be so _friendly_ with those people." Jake argued back.

I looked over at Anna in time to see her roll her eyes in his direction. The kids were finally put to bed after all of the afternoon's excitement. I could sense Anna losing her patience. "Jake, for the hundredth time, I'll be fine."

"Yeah, that's what you used to say all the time and look where it got you. You're part of the walking dead."

"That's not fair Jake. You know I didn't ask for this" I said waving towards my marble body. "I know you only love me and want what's best for me, but give me some credit, I can take care of myself."

"Whatever. You just can't trust them, you can't trust any stinking bloodsucker."

I stiffened at the term. "Like me, Jake?" I asked softly. I heard Anna hiss at Jake as well.

"You know what I mean, Bella."

"No Jake. I don't know what you mean. I am a _bloodsucker _as well. Why should you go on trusting me?"

"Bella, don't get upset. It's not the same thing, you and them."

"Jake, we're exactly the same."

"No, you're not."

"Why? Because you and the pack feel guilty for being there when I was changed? If I had went to Alaska for College and was changed there, would it still be the same as it is now? Would the pack welcome me in La Push every time I came? Don't let the guilt cloud your common sense Jake. We're the same thing."

"Yes, but the difference is that we all love you here."

"So do Lucas, Nadia, John and Claire, but they're not here as well are they? I'm thankful that we've been friends all these years and that I can still come back when I want, but you need to understand that not all of the decisions I make will be ones that you're able to agree with."

"Bella, you can't be serious. Why would you want to go back to them anyway? They left you remember? He left you. Why can't you just stay angry at them? Why do you have to be always so forgiving?"

"That's not a bad trait, Jake."

"It is when you're forgiving a _bloodsucker_."

"That's enough Jacob Black" Anna growled "those children in that room were brought up to see Aunt Bella as another 'special' being. Just like you and me. What right do you have to label her as you see fit and discriminate everyone else? Some example you're setting for our children. Bella, whatever you decide, we will always be here for any support you may need. Lord knows you've always given the pack all of the support we have needed over these years. We are thankful and appreciate everything that you have done. Like a true friend, we will stand next to any decision you make."

Jake opened his mouth to argue with Anna and she put up her hand to stop him. "One more word from you tonight Jacob Black and you can cook your own damn dinner for the next week."

Jake stood up and mumbled a grouchy good night. He walked stiffly down the hall and into his room.

"Anna, I'm sorry, I didn't want to cause problems for you both." I apologized.

"What problems?" she grinned at me. "Sometimes, he's a little too protective for his own good."

I could hear Jake muttering under his breath in his room.

"One week, Jake." Anna called out. I listened as he fell silent again. I laughed as I went over and gave Anna a huge hug. "Thanks." I whispered in her ear.

"Anytime. You know you can call me if you need anything."

I looked at her merrily. "I don't think Jake knows how fortunate he is to have you."

"Yes, I do!" he shouted from his room. Anna and I started laughing again. I said my good byes and walked out to my car. Since the Cullen's knew I was back also, I may as well go home.


	13. Authors Note

Sorry for the wait guys, but my computer totally crashed and the entire dang story is on there……I would try and retype it, but you just KNOW it's not going to be the same and I'm not gonna like it at all…..ARGH…anyways, so sorry, but as soon as it comes up again, I'll let everyone know…..

Thanks…Pohae

BTW – I didn't realize that I hadn't recognized the great mind of Ms. Meyers, where came the birth of twilight…..so yeah…kudo's to her!! I'll try and remember to put it into my story notes…..


End file.
